Snow Globe
by Han Soo Byung
Summary: fanfict tentang Chanyeol yang galau karena baekhyun. RnR , don't like don't read... just preview :)
1. Chapter 1

SNOW GLOBE

Disclaimer:

Pengennya sih mereka semua punya saya #nunjukAnakEXO, sayangnya saya Cuma memakai nama mereka aja disini, mungkin wataknya ada yang saya tambah-tambahin dari yang aslinya… hhaha :D

Rated:

K+

Preview:

Chanyeol cemburu karena Baekhyun menolak untuk menemaninya menonton, dan lebih memilih belanja baju bareng Tao, sedangkan Kai memanas-manasi Chanyeol kalau Baekhyun lagi bete dengan Chanyeol. Dan akhirnya Suho lah yang kerepotan akibat ulah Chanyeol yang jadi galau dan ngerusuh. Chen yang tidak tau apa-apa juga ikut ngerusuh sampai D.O menangis, Xiumin menjerit-jerit sampai 5 oktaf, dan tentu saja semua member kena imbas dari kegalauan Chanyeol dan kerusuhan Chen.

Apakah yang dilakukan Chanyeol dan Chen, si super berisik itu?

A/N: hhaha… nggak tau mau ngomong apa tentanf ff exo saya yg pertama :) . udah lama saya pengen ngepost ff exo, tapi dari kemarin nggak bisa #curcol . mungkin ada yang berniat atau penasaran dengan ceritanya, silahkan tinggalkan comment… hhehe :D


	2. Chapter 2

SNOW GLOBE

Disclaimer:

Pengennya sih mereka semua punya saya #nunjukAnakEXO, sayangnya saya Cuma memakai nama mereka aja disini, mungkin wataknya ada yang saya tambah-tambahin dari yang aslinya… hhaha :D

Rated:

K+

Summary:

Tentang kegalauan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba mengacuhkannya :D

Di Pagi hari yang cerah, tepatnya di Dorm EXO…

"Chanyeol-ah! Bangun! Aku sudah membuatkan bubur ayam untukmu dan member lain, ayo cepat bangun! Nanti keburu dingin!" D.O yang baru selesai masak langsung masuk ke kamar baekyeol, dan menarik-narik lengan Chanyeol sampai akhirnya namja tinggi itupun jatuh dari kasurnya.

"ya! Babboya~ sakit tauk kepentok lantai!" dumel Chanyeol yang kembali tidur ke ranjangnya.

"ya! Chanyeol bangun! kau mau kepentok lantai lagi apa kepentok panci?" ancam D.O dengan mimik seriusnya sambil menodongkan spatula di depan hidung Chanyeol.

"ne, ne… araso" Chanyeol pun mengalah dan pergi meninggalkanD.O yang akan membangunkan roomatenya, Baekhyun.

Bukannya mencuci muka, rapper itu malah melanjutkan tidurnya di sofa ruang tamu bersama dengan Kai dan Sehun yang lebih dulu melanjutkan tidurnya di sana.

"morning…, apa D.O sudah memasak untuk kita?" tanya Kris yang keluar dari kamarnya sambil mengucek-ngucek mata.

"sudah, kalian kenapa tidur di sini? Ayo cepat cuci muka, dan kita sarapan bareng-bareng" celutuk Suho yang sudah terlihat rapi dan wangi. Ketiga namja yang tengah tengah tidur itu tidak mengindahkan celutukan leadernya, mereka tetap pada posisi masing-masing, bahkan Kai menutup telinganya dengan bantal sofa.

"biarin aja, biar nanti aku yang urus mereka, kau bangunkan yang lain aja"kata Kris seraya duduk di sofa.

"ya udah, nanti kalau aku panggil, langsung keruang makan ya" Suho pun pergi ke kamar member lain untuk membangunkan mereka.

Tidak lama kemudian member lainpun keluar dari kamarnya masing-masing, semua member masih terlihat mengantuk, terlebih lagi Baekhyun yang ikut-ikutan tidur lagi bareng trio beler (?).

"ya! Kalian berempat ayo bangun! Semua member sudah di ruang makan! Hei! Bangun!" Kris menendang pelan kaki mereka satu persatu.

Chanyeol hanya membuka matanya dan kembali tidur lagi, Baekhyun dan kai berebutan bantal untuk menutup telinga, sedangkan Sehun menyumbat telinganya dengan earphone *dapet darimana coba?*.

"yasudah kalau kalian nggak mau makan, jadi busung lapar nggak nanggung ya" akhirnya Kris pergi meninggalkan bocah-bocah itu.

"huff…, akhirnya Kris hyung pergi" gumam Sehun.

Sementara di ruang makan, D.O sudah menyiapkan 12 mangkok berisi bubur ayam dan Suho menuangkan susu di masing-masing gelas *udah kayak pelayan -_-*, Luhan, Lay, dan Chen berusaha menahan ngantuknya dengan menopang dagu, bahkan Tao masih memeluk bantalnya.

"lho? Mana Baekyeol dan Kaihun?"tanya Xiumin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi *baru selese mandi ceritanya* #authorNgegangguNih , setelah ia menghitung satu persatu member.

"mereka lagi tepar di sofa, udah aku bangunin tapi mereka tetep aja nggak bangun"timpal Kris yang langsung meminum habis jatah susunya *hausnihye*

D.O langsung menatap Kris sebal.

"ada apa? Itu jatahku kan?" tanya Kris kelewat polos.

"tapi hyung kan bisa nunggu yang lain dulu" protes D.O seraya menuangkan gelas Kris dengan air putih.

"ya udah, aku aja yang bangunin mereka" ujar Xiumin.

Xiumin mengelu-ngelus dadanya melihat 4 dongsaengnya yang tepar di lantai dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

"ya! Bangun kalian! Mau makan nggak?!" bentak Xiumin sambil memukul satu persatu bokong 4 namja itu dengan handuknya.

"masih ngantuk Xiumin hyung~~~" Chanyeol yang berhasil bangun ikut membangunkan baekhyun, kai dan sehun dengan melempar bantal.

"Baekhyun, Sehun, Kai… CEPAT BANGUN!" jerit Xiumin *bayangin Xiumin yang di weekly idol*

"ampun hyung…, please jangan teriak lagi" kata Kai yang langsung menutup telinganya.

"nanti kaca dorm kita bisa pecah!" tambah Sehun

Xiumin memutar bola matanya tidak peduli.

"hyung, kau membuat telinga sakit" dumel Baekhyun.

"ayo cepat, D.O dan Suho sudah mebuat sarapan untuk kita atau aku akan teriak lagi"

Ke-empat namja itu hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya.

Akhirnya ke-dua belas member EXO pun sarapan dengan tenang (?). Kai yang maniak ayam meminta jatah lebih potongan-potongan ayam, Luhan yang emang udah kelaperan memakan cepat buburnya .

"hari ini di antara kita banyak yang free ya?" tanya Suho memulai percakapan.

"iya, ya? Aku mau ngapain ya" tanya Chanyeol entah kepada siapa.

"aku mau beli es krim ah~~" timpal Luhan menanggapi pertanyaan Suho.

"aku nggak tau mau ngapain"Celetuk Kris.

"kayaknya aku di dorm aja, mau coba resep baru" ujar D.O

"oh iya, hari ini giliran Chanyeol sama Chen yang cuci piring" tambah D.O seraya memberikan semua piring member yang telah kosong dan kotor -_-.

"ah, jinjja? Malasnya…" Chen pasrah, ia mengambil 6 piring dan tanpa basa basi ia segera pergi ke wastafel.

Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol, daripada menunda-nunda, ia mengikuti Chen dan ikut membersihkan piring-piring kotor yang sudah numpuk berhari-hari *joroknya…* .

Member lain pun masing-masing sibuk dengan urusannya, Kris yang sibuk mencuci ace, Suho membantu Kai memandikan Monggu, Lay memilih untuk mandi.

"hmm… aku bosan di sini, pengen jalan-jalan keluar" ujar Baekhyun yang masih duduk di meja makan *GakSopanDudukDiMeja!*

"kita nonton aja yuk!" sahut Chanyeol

"aku nggak mau nonton, apalagi sama kamu!" tolak Baekhyun dan memeletkan lidahnya *pleaseDehKayakChanyeolnyaNgeliatAja*

"gimana kalau belanja? Akhir tahun biasanya ada diskon lho hyung, aku ingin membeli kado untuk umma-ku yang 3 hari lagi ulang tahun" timpal Tao yang juga masih duduk di sana.

"jinjja? Kebetulan eyeliner ku sudah habis… dan aku juga ingin membeli sesuatu" ujar baekhyun girang.

"baekhi tega…, kau lebih memlih belanja dengan Tao dari pada menemaniku nonton!" teriak Chanyeol. Namja tinggi itu masih sibuk dengan piring kotornya.

"hhahaha…, kasian Chanyeol hyung, Baekhyun hyung udah nggak mau lagi tuh sama hyung" celetuk Kai dari kamar mandi *pokoknya tempat cuci piring sama kamar mandi mereka thu deket, jadi Kai bisa nguping*

"ANDWAE! Itu nggak mungkin kan baekh?" teriak Chanyeol histeris sampai Chen yang ada di sampingnya kaget dan tidak sengaja melempar spon ke wajah Chanyeol.

"krrriiikk… kriiik…" *suara jangkrik*

"Baekhyun? Baekhi? Baekhyun!"

Pletak. Kris melempar kaleng ke kepala Chanyeol.

"berisik!"

TBC :)

A/N: garing? Kriuk… hadeeh, maafkan author kalau belum bisa menghibur readers :) dan nge-php-in readers kalau ternyata ceritanya kurang menarik , tadinya ff ini udah selesai, sayangnya…. Dia menghilang entah kemana dan harus di bikin ulang #curcol … yah, semoga di chapter berikutnya nggak garing lagi kayak gorengan gini -_- . Gomawo for review, silahkan yang mau nge-review lagi, atau ada yang mau kasih kripik eh kritik dan saran? asal bukan nge-bash aja ya… :D


End file.
